<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It All Started With a Peck by mangoezhoez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965096">It All Started With a Peck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoezhoez/pseuds/mangoezhoez'>mangoezhoez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not Beta Read, implied sexual relations, just for fun, lol, no summary because im lazy, not sure if this is angst or fluff, quick one shot, suna best boy, the title is literally the plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoezhoez/pseuds/mangoezhoez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>not beta read because if we die, we die like Julius Caesar.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It All Started With a Peck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not beta read because if we die, we die like Julius Caesar.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't anything special, nor did it last more than five seconds. </p>
<p>Yet that little peck Suna Rintarō had given you that one night you met him while out with your friends, changed everything for you. </p>
<p>You'd seen him around school multiple times before and he <em>was</em> part of the famous volleyball team, so it was impossible to not know he existed. </p>
<p>He wasn't in your class and you didn't talk to him at any point outside of the occasional conjoined practices the volleyball teams had. From your first until your third year he held the honor of being the only blocker to really push your buttons. It wasn't even the crap he'd say to try and rile you up, it was the way he'd make you shoot to the places <em>he</em> wanted. </p>
<p>Having had been to nationals before, you've met your own fair share of annoying blockers. Even so, never did one make you lose your composure as much as Suna Rintarō had. </p>
<p>All his smirks, and teases hit harder after <em>that</em> night. </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t like you’ve never kissed anyone before. So why? Why did you feel butterflies in your stomach at the simplest mention of his name? Why did heat rise to your face everytime he smirked towards you? It didn’t bother you when he started talking to you once your third year had started, no, quite the opposite really. You’d find yourself smiling until your cheeks felt sore. Beaming up at him every time you saw him waiting for you outside your classroom. Giggling with him at all the fight videos he had on his phone. Spending every movement possible with him. Maybe that’s why it didn’t bother you much when he kissed you a second time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only that this one wasn’t a light peck. It was a hungry type of kiss. Tongues invading the others mouth, hands on your hips pulling you in. Hands in his hair not letting him move away. It was sloppy, but it was nice. It was nice until his teammates came barging into the locker room, causing you to bury your face into Rintarō’s chest hiding your burning face from the others view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You never put a label on whatever it was you two had. You didn’t want a relationship, you didn’t want to let yourself fall for someone like that knowing your future career plans. Being a professional athlete would take up a lot of your time and you knew not everyone would be willing to sit around and wait for you. You had to watch the things you ate and how much you exercised. Maybe that’s why it was only logical to room with another athlete. To not have the temptation of sweets, or having to worry about waking them up when getting up early for a run or getting home late from practice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was only logical, you constantly convinced yourself. But was it really? Was it logical for roommates to cuddle? To greet each other with kisses or to linger in the others embrace longer than with others? Was it normal for roommates to scan the crowd at their games for the other? Or to look towards them after scoring a point or blocking the point from happening? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You didn’t want a relationship and he knew it. Suna knew it and at the beginning understood where you were coming from. But what’s your excuse now? You two were basically dating without the label at that point. So he asked you, officially asked you. You’d be lying to yourself if you said you didn’t run ten laps in your head the night Suna did so. The way he softly held your hands up and looked into your eyes with so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You didn’t know what you were scared about before and all the doubts you could’ve had melted when you looked into his eyes. Any insecurities that would pop up would melt the moment you looked at the little flame in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe that’s when you laid bare on your bed, for only his eyes to see, you didn’t feel anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>loved. You didn’t mess around in high school and where sacred for the events that would happen on your first night. You were scared, your friends had told you about the pain and displeasure they had felt on past hookups, but you didn’t feel any of those. Maybe it was because it was your first time, or because Suna had prepped well before or maybe it was simply because </span>
  <em>
    <span>of  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Suna. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You were there through each other's losses and victories. Sharing your sadness and happiness with the other. You shared laughs and tears the night he proposed to you. In a way you had never expected nevertheless, you’d have been fine with him simply popping out the ring and putting it on your finger. But Suna couldn't do that, he’d go above and beyond.</span>
  <em>
    <span> For you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So when your best friend had blindfolded you one night and told you to sit in the car, you didn’t know what to expect. Millions of thoughts ran through your head as you felt your feet hit the sand underneath you. Whatever you had imagined didn’t even hold a candle to what you saw in front of you once you took off the blindfold. It was like one of those cliche scenes from romantic movies. You nor Rin were romantic and what would’ve made you cringe made you cry instead. You ran through the candle lit sand pathway to the beach house Rin was standing in. He welcomed you with open arms and kissed your head before getting on his knee and asking you the one question you knew was coming but no one was ever ready for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes. Yes of course Rin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You answered between sobs as you extended your left hand.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ratchet ending cuz if I kept writing I'd have gone until you were on your death bed with Suna ahaaa, that's alot of typing.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>